ONLY FOR YOU
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: Please Review so I will continue. He gasped when he found her inside Moaning Myrtle's restroom, two gashes against her wrist. Her skin had been pale, and her lips blue, but he noticed her chest slowly rising up, and down. He withdrew his coat, and wrappe.
1. I DIDNT TRY TO KILL MYSELF

**ONLY FOR YOU**

He gasped when he found her inside Moaning Myrtle's restroom, two gashes against her wrist. Her skin had been pale, and her lips blue, but he noticed her chest slowly rising up, and down. He withdrew his coat, and wrapped them around the girls, and hurried her to the Medwitch, he watched as the medwitch bandaged up the girls wrist, and gave her a potion,

Profey looked at the man, "You got her here just in time Proffesor Snape."

He looked at the Medwitch, and back at the girl, no clue as to why, her of all people would do this to herself.

The girl stirred in her sleep, "Leave me alone!"

He leaned in, absently towards her, "Who is bothering you?"

She squinted her face, and arched her back, "Slytherin."

He looked at her confused, "Yes, Slytherin, what?"

"Get him off of me, somebody!" The girl was now sweating, and tears ran down her cheek, "Get off me, Malfoy!"

Snaped hissed, as he back away from the girl, he looked at her small wrist, "Draco." He spoke to the MedWitch, before hurrying back to his dungeon, into his room.

**AN HOUR LATER**

"Hermione, I was worried sick," Harry held the his best friends hand in his, he had over heard someone saying they saw Professor Snape, carrying his friend to the hospital wing, and he hurried with Ron right behind, to see her.

Ron had her other hand in his, he was the first to notice the bandages around her small wrist, he looked at Harry, "Why would she want to do this?"

Harry finally took noticed of the bandages, and looked at his friend, "Why couldn't you talk to me."

"Yeah, I thought we could tell each other everything," Ron kissed her wrist where the bandages had been.

They stared at there friend, for what seem like an eternity.

"Where am I?" Hermione opened her eyes, seeing her two best frien ds staring at her, the noticed her wrist, "What happened?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself, Mione?" Harry tried to ask camly, but you could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I didn't," She sat up in bed, as she tried remembering things about the previous night.

**FLASHBACK**

_She was in the library getting a book to do her research paper, "I know your here somewhere," she said to a book, that seemed to grow legs and walk away._

_Wait it really was walking away, she hurried to catch the book, which brought her back out into the hallways, she noticed the students, and tried acting like it was no big deal, like this was the most natural thing to do, is to chase your damn book all around the hall, or school for thst matter._

_"Having problems with that Miss Granger," The man who had been watching her chase the book the whole time, made himself present, "Youi know you really should be more careful, someone could," he flicked his wand at her, grinning, he had made it so she was unable to move from her spot, he came closer to her, "Someone could attack you."_

_She cried once she realized she wasn't able to move, and then noticed she was in Moaning Myrtle's restroom, she looked at the man finally recognizing him as Lucius Malfoy, "I'll scream..."_

_He grinned flicking his wand again, "All you want," he grabbed her by the neck, and started to kiss it, he looked at her mouth, which was screaming, but thanks to him she was unable to be heard by anyone else, "That's better," he pushed her onto the ground, and pulled down his pants, "You are a pretty little thing, for a mudblood at least."_

_She felt as he was in her, screaming as loud as she could, hoping someone would help her._

_Just then someone threw a book, causing Lucius to stop what he was dping, all he saw was a girl, looking angrily at him, he went to curse her, but the light went straight threw her, hitting the mirror, causing the mirror to shatter._

_Lucius took off running,._

_Hermione realized her hands were tied, and went to cut the material with a piece of glass._

**PRESENT**

Ron, and Harry looked at her relieved, "Y9ou must had cut more then the cloth then."

"You think," Hermione said rolling her eye.

"Shouldn't you two boys be in Herbiology, now?" A deep voice sounded from behind them.

Harry looked behind, to see Snape standing there, he got to his feet, and looked at his friend, "See you at dinner Mione."

Ron nodded, as he hurroed out of the hospital wing.

"What are you doing here?" The Granger girl looked at Prof. Snape.

"I came to make a report of what happened to you, and why you wanted to end your young life?" Snape sat un invitedly on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't kill myself," She paused for a momen, when his hand rose to stop her from talking.

"Well that is for sure, and I am here to see if there is anything I could do to prevent you try again, with your goals in front of you."

She looked at Snape, and realized what he thought she meant, she laughed a little, "I was chasing a book i needed for class, Lucious was there, he attacked me, Moaning Myrtle through a book at him, he thought she was a real person, his magic went through her hitting the glass, causing it to break, I realized my hand was binded with something, I went to try to uintie it, and that's how i cut my wrist. I would never try to kill myself."

Snape tried to comprehend what the girl just said to her, "None the less, for you only, my door is always open," he started to walk out, and realized she said Lucious had attacked her, he turned and looked at her, "I will take care of Lucius Malfoy." 'And undo the transfigeration spell I did on Draco, don't think the boy would want to be green, and orange poka-dots all day, especially since it wasn't anything he did wrong.' He flicked his wand, and whereever Malfoy was in this big castle, the spell was tooken off.


	2. ATTRACTION

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the characters of HP.**

I would like to take the time to say thanks for the wonderful reviews.

**ONLY FOR YOU**

_**Chapter Two**_

Hermione paced in front of Snapes office, thinking about what he had said, 'What did hr mrsn?' Was her Potiions teacher coming on to her, or was he obligated to say that to his students.

**'Only for you my door is open.'**

She hadn't llied when she told them all that it wasn't suicide, she just had dumb lluck, when the glas cut her, that was all, she wanted to explain to Snape, that she wasn't suicidal. Since the way he had been watching her, like she might try to killed herself/ She started to knock, on the door, when it flung open. "BLOODY WIZARD!" She squeezed her hand, as tight as she can, to put pressure on it.

Snape was standing, dumbstruck, not had expecting anyone to be on the other side of the door, "Miss Granger, I am sorry/. You know you really should knock."

"Aparently that doesn't matter," She said more to herself, she looked at him, 'Hello throbbing hand here, Help!'

He looked down at her, she really was a pretty girl, not like the slytherin kind, she was natural beauty, didn't flont around like the slytherin girls, who look like want-to-be-clowns, he noticed her holding her hand, "Hermi- I mean miss Granger, what happened to you hand?"

"Besides you slamming the door into it?" She walked pass him, to where his dest was, and sat down, took her wand out, and did the healing spell, 'All better, no thanks to Snape,' she turned and looked at her preffessor, "I came to tell you that I am not suicidal, but appenrently with my luck, I might be dead by the end of the week."

"Sorry about the door, Miss Granger," He shut his door, and went to sit at his desk, "I have somethnig I wanted to ask you," he sat back in his chair, and stared at her.

"What is it?" Hermione leaned forward, to hear him more clearly, "You want to know my ideal way to die?" she asked jokingly.

He never in his life was nervous, but seemed around this beauty of a creature in front of him, he could not think of words to say, he coughed clearing his throat, "How have you been doing?"

She looked at him, the dark gloomy, potions teacher, was trying to make small talk, she smiled, "I am good?" She just gave him a weird look, as if he had lost his ming.

'I missed your know-it-all-brain, all summer, and I had watched you grow into a fine, brilliant young woman, and well I was wondering during whatever free time you have on the weekends, if you would like to acompany me sometime to the Spell book store,' Is what he had wanted to say, but he couldn't even think with her, "I got something for you," he opened a desl drawer, and took out a couple of brown packages, that looked like alot of careful folding had gone into it.

Her stared at the packages before her, then at the man, who presented them to her, "What is this for?"

"I heard you turned eighteen, yesterday," He smirked, finding himself a little less nervouse, 'So far she hadn't ran out of the room, that's was always a good sign.'

She carefull opened the top package, it was an invisibility cloak, much like her best friends, only a diffrent color, "Youi shouldn't had. proffessor."

"I figure it would make it easier, when we go out," He quickly looked down realizing by her sudden shock expression, that he said that last commwnr out loud.

She surprisingly smilef, "Red is my favorate color," she admired the visiblie fabric, which would make it easy to grab when she sneak down to the library after hours, she studied the man before her, he was how she would had like some of the younger guys to act, he was serious, and smart, and was interested in the same things as she was practically.

He looked at her, as she started opening, the last package, he saw her giving the blank page book, a funny look, "It's a mind reading book, I will hear whatever you write, and my responses will appear on the paper, incase you ever needed something, and when I want you the book will glow to let you know i have a message, no one else will be able to see what we write."

She looked at Snape, taking the quelle from in front of him, and started writting a message:

_**'If I hadn't known any better, I would think you were in love with me...Professor.'**_

Snape stared at the girl, smiling:

_**'It isn't hard falling for someone as annoying and adorable as you'**_

She read as his thoughts to her statement appeared below her message, she was blushing.

He looked at her, "I am not going to ask you out on paper though Miss Granger, at least not the first time," he looked at her, he could tell she had liked the gift, "It is after hours, Miss Granger, might I suggest to you to make your cloak useful, I will walk you back to the Head Girl quarter."

"If you walk me back, then I can't get in trouble," She looked at him as she stood to gather her things,

"I want to see how you look with it on," He smiled at her, when she let out a laugh, "See even I could be funny at times, only with the right people."

She handed Snape, her new book, and put the cloak on, "Shall we go?" The now invisible girl asked, as she opened the door.

As the walked Snape felt a hand grab his, not exactly feeling her skin, but feeling the material that her skin was on the other side of/ A couple of students looked at him strangely, with his hands looking like he was holding another hand.

Hermione took notice of the odd looks in Snapes direction, and decided to have a little fun with him. She removed her hand, and wrapped an arm around his waist, and felt his hand on her shoulder. She held back a giggle, when she saw a couple of fourth years staring at the Professor, his hands wrapped around no one at all according to them.

Snape froze when they came to a mirror, seeing his reflection, looked like he had an imaginary friend. He had not thought about her nopt being seen on the way back to the head girl room, he let go of her shoulder, "You are enjoying this aren't?"

When they got to the head girl, and boy room, she hesitated, "You could come in, if you want?" She removed the cloak when they reached the potrait, she said the password "Dream" and handed the cloak to Snape. When she opened the picture, she waited assuming he had made it through already. She walke into the HB and HG common room, and saw Neville reading a book..

Neville looked up at her, "Hello Hermione, how you doing?"

"I am doing, Argh," She screamed, when she felt her sides being tickled, she squirmed trying to move away from that invisible guest, when she thought she was safe, she finished what she started saying, "I am doing alright, and you?"

Neville gave her a strange look, "I am good, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She felt her hair being braided.

"You could do magic, without you wand already?" Neville asked impressed.

"Just practicing, I am GOING TO MY ROOM, Neville," She said hinting for the invisible man to get her hint.

"Why are you shouting, Hermione?" Neville closed his book, and went towards his room, "Woman,"

The Head Girl, barely stepped into her room, when the door slammed behind her, and a couple of arms lifted her up, and carried her to the bed. throwing her down. She laid there as she watched Snape removie the cloak, and set it on her arm chair next to her bed, "You sure like to make peopl look like a fool fon't you?"

He smirked, as he sat on the edge of the bed, "I was about to ask you the same thing, Miss Granger," he thought she had looked inviting, laying there with her head against the pillow, "So I guess I discovered something about you tonight?"

The girls looked at him confused, "That would be?"

He waved his wand, and a blue light circled the room, he stood up, and walked to the side of the bed she had been laying at, and stretched out his hands, and started tickleing her sides.

She screamed, which was unheard, due to the spell Snape had cast on the room, she looked at him, "Not fair," she hurried off the bed, and ran to the otherside of the room, "I won't tease you with the invisibility cloak, promise.

He placed both hands on either siden of her, "But that won't be any fun miss Granger, you know I to have my own visibility cloak in my apartment, so don't be surprised if you feel a nibble on your ear, during breakfast," he said as he started secking on her ear lobe, "Or maybe a gentle touch up, and down you arms," he started rub her arms, "Or maybe I will lick you neck."

The girl waved her wand, causing the proffessor to be flung to the bed, she made her way to where he now was laying, "I have liked you since my fifth year, so please don't think I am that easy, I am much like you in some ways," she climbed on to her bed, and made her way to the man, "When want something, I take it," she knelt over him, and kissed him.

"You are a wicked little witch," Snape wrapped his arms around the girls waist., "Oh, please call me Severus, Hermione."

She just smiled at the man before her...

A/N: I hope you like this chapter as well, all you readers. I apologise if there are any typos.


	3. THE NEWS

**I know this is a short chapter. Please read, and review.****I do apologise about my typo's.**

Hermione, sat with her friends, in the great hall for breakfast, she would glance at the head table, to see if proffessor Snape was there yet, no sign of him. She jumped when she felt someone grab her arse, she glared at Ron, who just happened to be looking at her at the moment she turned, and smacked him, "What the hell do you think you're doing Ron?"

Ron just gave her a puzzled look, as he held his sore cheek, "What are you talking about?"

"You grabbed my arse!" She said louder then she probably should had, she looked back at the head table, 'Damn, where is that man?'

"How could he had grabbed you, when both his hands were holding food?" Harry looked at his poor red headed friend, and then gave Hermione a confused look.

"Yeah, Mione, his hands were in eye view the whole time," Ginny was trying not to laugh at her poor brother.

Hermione looked back at the Head Table, where Severus was now sitting, grinning behind his coffee mug, she remembered what he said about having his own invisibility cloak, she gave him a teasing glare.

The Potion Professor, just smirked.

"I think you owe someone a bloody, apoplogy," Ron stated bitterly, "A certain Weasley perhaps."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her red headed best friend, and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, Ron."

Severus watched the whole scene, her arms around that Weasley, and she had kissed that boy, in front of him. His smirk dissapeared, how can she do that to him, she had said she wanted him last night, that no other guy came close to the same interest as he had.

**POTIONS CLASS**

Severus had sat behind his desk, watching her, as the class took notes, and worked with there cauldrons., he stood up, and started walking around the room, well mostly in her area, she was laughing at something one of her idiot friends had said, he stood above her, towering her, "Miss Granger, detention, for distrupting the class,' he looked at Ron, "50 points from Gryffindor!" He looked back at the girl, "Thank Miss Granger."

"What did she do?" Harry protested, "She just laughed."

The Proffessor glared at the-boy-who-lived, "20 points from Gryffindor." He turned and walked back to his desk, noticing the book was glowing. He looked back at the girl, and then took a seat behind his desk, and opened the book.

In Hermione's already familiar-to-him handwritting, he read:

_**'What's the matter with you?'**_

He looked up, to see Hermione's eyes were on him, glaring. He stood up, and walk in front of his desk, when the bell had rang for lunch, "Miss Granger, your detention starts now."

Hermione watched as her friends, along with all the other students left the classroom, then looked at Severus, "So now starving your students, is a new form of detention?"

"You wanted to know what the matter with me was, as if you didn't know already," He went back behind his desk, before he looked at the girl again, "So tell me Miss Granger, did you win?"

"Win?" She looked around the room, to see if there might by chance, be another Miss Granger, which of course she knew there wasn't. She looked at Severus, "Did I win what?"

He slammed his fist against his desk, before making his way to where she was sitting, "You must had made a bet, to see who could get me into there bed."

She could feel her body burn, by his closeness, even in his rages, he still could turn her on. She swallowed, before looking into his dark eyes, "I didn't make a bet, and tell me what really is going on?"

"I saw you kiss that Weasley boy, while wrapping your arms around him," He took a step closer, bending down.

Hermione looked at him, "He is only my friend, I slapped his cheek, when I thought it was him that grabbed my arse," she rolled her eye, "It was you though, I kissed his cheek as a friend, trust me I meant what I told you last night, I only take what I want, and take them how I want them. I only want Ron, and Harry as a friend."

He couldn't believe it, he was actually jealouse, he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I guess I was afraid this was all a game, with you, and I might had got a little jealous."

She couldn't help but smile, true he accused her of cheating, but that was just because he was jealous, and he wouldn't had been jealouse if he didn't care right, "Well don't worry about it, I will forgive you, if you promise to never think wrong of me again."

He pulled her face to his, and kissed her with all the passion he had been feeling at that moment.

"Detention, took on a new meaning, now hasn't it?" Dumbledore came into the classroom, and had seen them kissing. Now both of them were looking at the Headmaster.

"Albus." Professor Snape got ready to say something, but was cut short when Albus gestered for him not to say anything. He looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, we found your families where-abouts."

During the war against Voldamort, Hermione had been unable to locate her family, or to know if they had been safe or not. They had put up a good fight, but lost some good people, but mostly Death Eaters, but the ones who had remained alive said they were under Voldamort's spell, so they didn't have to go to Azkaban. Severus had been Dumbledors Spy, and came in brilliantly, it was easy for all the students to assume he had really been working for the dark lords, made it easier for him to do his job if he didn't allow himself to get attached to the students.

Hermione looked at the headmaster confused, "You found my parents?"

Albus came closer to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he looked her in the eyes, "They were found, in a small cemetery, it seems they were in an automobile accident. Car went off a cliff."

Hermione almost collapsed to the ground, but was caught by Severus, who sat her back in the chair she had almost fell out of. Her eyes were burning, as tears began to make there way down her cheeks.

Severus wasn't sure what to do, he knew it was against the rules to be caught kissing a minor, but this was also the woman he had grown to really care about. He looked at Albus confused.

Albus had nodded his approval, to the man befor him, "I will see you in my office tonight Severus, I have something to ask of you," he turned around and looked at the two, Severus was now cradleing the girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth, "I will take over the rest of your classes for today Severus, and will see that no one bothers you."

Severus watched as the older man left, then lifted Hermione up, and carried her through a door that had lead from his classroom, to his living quarters. He had set her on the sofa in front of his fireplace, and sat down beside her, holding her, "I am so sorry, Hermione."

"I didn't get to say good bye," She cried into Severus's chest, "I can't believe this is happening, I don't have no one. I don't have a family."

Severus lifted the girls chin, so she was now looking into his eyes, he kissed her forehead gently, "You have your friends, and Professors and now me."

"I don't want any of that, if it means I can't have my family," She pulled out of his grasp, and started to his door, her legs have gave out before she was able to leave his quarters, and she fell to the ground, crying into his stone floor. "I should had just died when the glass cut me," she pulled herself up against the door, and pulled her legs to her chest, "Then I would had been with them," She looked at Severus, who had stayed on the couch, he was staring at her, "You should had left me."

He shook his head, as he felt tears forming in his eyes, he crawled down onto the floor and made his way to where the one he wanted, was leaning against the door, "Don't talk like that, don't you ever talk like that again, I am glad I found you when I did," he had tears falling down his cheeks, he held her face in both his hands, "I don't know what I would had done if you weren't around."

"You would had got another student," She saw him cringe, knowing how he felt for her, she knew he wouldn't want another woman, but she wanted someone to hurt as much as she was hurting at this moment.

He knew she didn't mean it, he ran his long fingers through his hair, "Hermione, please don't-"

"Kiss me," Her eyes were closed, waiting for his lips to meet hers.

"I am not going to kiss you, not when you're mourning," He stood to his feet, and bent to lift her up, carrying her to the couch again, "I don't want the reason for the kiss to be for distraction, because I don't want to be anyones distraction. Neither would you. I want whatever happens between up, to be because of us, not because your mourning, or mad, or trying to forget soemthing bad. I want our kisses, our love making to be for eachother. I do not want you to forget this day, because you will never fully recover until you have truly mourned.That is the only way to move on, is to let it pass gradually."

She stared at him for a moment, thinking of his words, then started crying, "Will you at least hold me?"

He smiled at her, as he pulled her into his chest, "Always."

There they sat against the door, on the stoned floor holding eachother.

**A/N: I apologise for taking so long posting this chapter, I actually started this one right after chapter two was posted, but felt I didn't have enough for the chapter at the time. Well here it is, and I hope you like it. R&R**


End file.
